


A Coin of Fortune

by TurtleNovas



Series: Aranlyde/Nasilovat Legacies [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, OC: Deks Aranlyde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleNovas/pseuds/TurtleNovas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corso comes across the Captain lost in thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Coin of Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Food

He's not sure how long he's been sitting there, staring at the coin on the table when Corso's voice breaks him out of his reverie.

“Hey Cap'n, not really sure what you're aiming for here, but I don't think starin' at it's gonna help get you there.”

Deks looks up at him, the threads of his memories still tangling around the edges of his thoughts, slowing him. “No aim,” he says, distantly. “Just thinking.” He shakes his head, as if trying to clear his vision, and looks away.

Corso shuffles uncomfortably for a moment, as if he's not quite sure what to do with that (and Deks can't really blame him, he's really not himself today), then moves to sit as well. There's another small stretch of silence, during which Deks nearly loses himself to his memories again, and then Corso says curiously, “Any thoughts in particular? Don't see you so quiet most of the time.”

Deks smiles a bit, fondly at him and peels the coin up off the table. “Nothin' really,” he says. “Just some memories I can't seem to shake lately.”

Corso leans back in his seat, looks like he's settling in for a long conversation, and says, “Good memories? Bad memories? I'm curious now, Cap'n.” Deks realizes then that he's just signed himself up to tell Corso the whole story, whether he likes it or not. He smiles again.

“Hard to say. I wanna say good, but they were shitty times.” He looks at Corso, who makes a “go on” motion.

“It's nothing really.” He suddenly feels ridiculous about sitting here thinking about it at all, and he thinks, it's just going to sound even more ridiculous when he says it out loud.

But-

“Oh come on Cap'n! You can't leave me hangin' like that. You got me all curious with your mysterious staring off into space for hours, and your special coin that you never let go.” Corso is laughing, but Deks can tell he really wants to know.

“Alright,” he says, laughing as well. “The coin's not mine. It belongs to a kid I helped out a long time ago – before helping people was the kind of thing I did, and he gave it to me for safe keeping. I dunno, it's not worth anything, but it was all he had.” Deks can't help but smile a bit wistfully. “He was this little slight of a kid, a Miraluka, and somebody shot him in the face for it. I found him behind some garbage when I was running a gang errand and...I dunno. I felt compelled to make sure he was okay.”

He pauses, threading the coin back onto it's chain and pulling it over his head. “So I spent a month's pay buying him a shuttle pass off Coruscant, and a mask for his eyes, so no one would ever do that again. He's probably some bigshot Jedi now. I sent him to Tython. Had to eat nothing but food cubes for weeks, just to cover the extra cost for a shuttle to stop there at all.” Deks laughs remembering it. He'd been so damn miserable, but could never bring himself to really regret it.

“Wow Cap'n,” Corso says. “No offense, but why'd you do it? Doesn't really sound like you.”

Deks thinks he should probably bristle at that, but he knows what Corso means, knows Corso's right. “I dunno. Normally I wouldn't have even stopped to help in the first place, but something about that kid...I had to make sure he'd be okay. I'll never see him again, that's for sure. Never even got his name.” Deks sighs. “Most of the time I don't even think about all that, but then sometimes, I can't stop remembering it.” It's an understatement, Deks knows, but he has no reason to tell Corso about that time he'd spent months worried out of his mind, knowing that something terrible was happening to the kid, or the time before that when he'd woken up suddenly and couldn't think of anything except how that kid was a real Jedi now, and nothing would convince him otherwise.

“Huh,” Corso says, pulling Deks from his thoughts once again. “Maybe it's cause you still have that coin.”

“Could be,” Deks replies, distracted, and glad for it. “It never really occurred to me to not carry it around. He said he gave it to me for good luck, so I could get my starship. Now I've got a starship, so I guess it worked. No sense getting rid of somethin' lucky.” Deks grins and tucks the coin into his shirt. “Anyways that's enough gossip about my life.” He pats the table and stands. “I actually came in here to get something to eat.”

Corso laughs, pulling a face. “As long as it's not food cubes.”     


End file.
